There is a growing need for display devices with various additional values. One example is a stereoscopic display device that allows the viewer to see stereoscopic video without special glasses. One known scheme for realizing this uses a parallax barrier.
A parallax barrier based stereoscopic display device may include, for example, a display panel and a switch liquid crystal panel, where the display panel displays a stereoscopic image and the switch liquid crystal panel forms a parallax barrier that divides the stereoscopic image into sub-images. The parallax barrier includes apertures that pass light and light-shielding portions that block light. In the parallax barrier, apertures and light-shielding portions are arranged alternately.
Such a parallax barrier based stereoscopic display device with a switch liquid crystal panel may include a mirror capability for the display screen of the display device as a further additional value.
Japanese Patent No. 3419766 discloses a display device with a mirror capability. This display device may be switched between 2D image display mode and mirror mode; however, it is not capable of realizing 3D display.